Broken: Fading Waves
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Something's wrong, they all know it. Something had to have happened. They were being avoided, they were being feared like monsters. But what was wrong, what had happened? Questions, no answer. Something had been taken, something that had broken her...
1. First sign

Ninja storm being mine? BHAHAHHAA….right.

So, I've wanted to do this for a while and despite the fact that I have many stories unfinished I decided to do this. I'm not sure, but I think that this story is the first of its kind plot wise…which means what happened to Tor-Tor.

Please R2 **(Read and Review)** and thanks for doing so!

AN: This is a wicked, wonderful, and wacky muse that came to me, so that's my explanation for this.

ANN: This chapter was beautifully betafied by Neon765, thank you!

ANNN: If there are any grammar or spelling errors, I apologize; but you should be paying attention to the story and not the possibly misplaced letter/comma!

**Hey buddy! You, ya you! **

**You wanna buy a chapter? I got chapters here real cheap! **

**All ya gotta do is gimmie a review and you'll see the chapter soon enough. **

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good. **

Here we go with the first chapter of **Broken: Fading Waves, **epic title eh?

Enjoy.

* * *

Cold…

Why was it so cold?

Turning the handle, more hot water flowed down her back as she leaned against the wall. Her skin burned, yet it was so cold. Freezing, like heat would never reach her, never to be warm again.

Numb, she willed herself to wash her bruising body.

It had been hours since she had sent Kira away, insisting that she was fine, but…she wasn't. No many how many times she had tried to tell herself otherwise during the pain filled hours afterwards, it had happened and she was not okay. A shell might be the appropriate word for her body, as it went through the stages it did almost every day.

She wasn't thinking; habit drove her movements.

Wash, lather…

Then one final rinse of cold, boiling, water.

A thought could bring it all back and there was nothing more that she wanted to avoid.

A fogged reflection greeted her, as did the black marks seemingly tattooed on her arms and chest. Her eyes didn't look down as she dried herself gingerly, not wanting to remember. Soft cotton still hurt as it rubbed against her skin, as her slow walk led to the bedroom.

Discarding the towel, blue undergarments came next. A set was missing, but she didn't want to think about it. Never. Hissing in pain as jeans gripped her thighs, the ones painted black and blue, a long sleeve shirt finished the outfit. No, there was still a sweatshirt…then everything was covered, nothing showed. Maybe with the fabric she would be warm instead of cold, so cold.

Slipping her morpher on with care, she combed her hair before braiding it. Looking in the mirror, a fake smile graced her face.

She looked normal.

Perhaps a bit overdressed for the warm day, but…

Like nothing had happened.

The others wouldn't know the difference…

Grabbing her keys, the door was locked before she climbed into the van. She had to pick them up before going to Ninja Ops, well there might be a bit of skateboarding or motocross before they got there; the dysfunctional schedule that was always followed.

You can do this, she thought, even though everything around her screamed no. She was going to be around the guys, the ones who fought side by side with her and yet she wasn't sure she could do it. Being around them scared her, even if she knew there was no reason for the fear.

What if it all came back?

She took a deep breath.

Just get through the day, one day.

No one would know, no one could know and no one would ever find out…

…which is just how she wanted it.

* * *

_****_Something had changed.

A smile was still there, gracing her face.

But something was different.

Maybe it was her eyes, the way they sighed when the rest of her was grinning. After so long, it had only taken him moments after taking the front seat to notice. For some reason, one that he was going to find out, she was faking the image that he was seeing.

Everything showed classic Tori, except those eyes.

Blue orbs which screamed that nothing was right, that something was terribly wrong.

His previous grin had been wiped away as he stared at her.

She noticed this "What is it Shane? Do I have something on my shirt?"

Another thing, she was wearing a sweatshirt. This was fine, except that it was at least eighty outside. It was summer and he was sweating in a short sleeve shirt, what was going on? Maybe she was sick, that was a legitimate reason, but she didn't look sick. No stuffy nose or coughing or unnatural blush in her cheeks, that couldn't be the reason.

"Why are you wearing that?" He thumbed at the grey hoodie

"I'm cold"

What? How could she be cold, with a heat wave settling over Blue Bay? She never seemed like the coldblooded type, maybe she was sick. But that wasn't it, her body language just seemed so sad.

"How can you be cold?"

"I just am"

That proved it, something was wrong.

"Sorry about being late dudes!"

He turned to connect eyes with Dustin, who instantly caught on to the silence filling the van. With one look it was obvious that he knew something was also wrong. They both turned to look at her, her fake smile seeming to falter a bit.

"Tori, something wrong?" The yellow asked as small panic signals started coming off both of them.

The two of them had been friends with Tori since…forever. If something was going on, if something was bothering her; then they were going to find out and make it all better. She was always there for them and in return they did the same no matter what.

"No, why do you ask?" The wheels beneath them started turning as the earth ninja caught his gaze again.

She was lying to them, but why? Tori never lied, the few times she did there was a good reason, which again raised the question of…

Why would, after everything, she not tell them; what was going on?

"No reason" He replied before the conversation took a turn for how they hoped Sensei wouldn't make them do a five mile run.

With Dustin still looking at him, he nodded.

Something had changed

She wasn't herself.

Something was wrong.

They were going to find out why…

…no matter what.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

What happened?

Will the others notice?

Will the truth come out?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. One day, One lie

Ninja storm being mine? Yeah right! Although I wish…

Please R2 **(Read and Review)** and thanks for doing so!

AN: This is a wicked, wonderful, and wacky muse that came to me, so that's my explanation for this.

ANN: This chapter was beautifully betafied by Neon765, thank you!

ANNN: If there are any grammar and/or spelling errors, I apologize; but you should be paying attention to the story and not the possibly misplaced letter/comma!

**Hey buddy! You, ya you! **

**You wanna buy a chapter? I got chapters here real cheap! **

**All ya gotta do is gimmie a review and you'll see the chapter soon enough. **

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good. **

Here we go, 2nd chapter!

ENJOYYYY!

* * *

They knew.

While the whole event was still unknown to them, they had the first step. They knew something was wrong, not on the level it actually was, but just that something was not right with her. Even with that small trace of the biggest problem of her life, she knew they wouldn't stop until they found out.

They just wouldn't stop until they knew.

The thought shook her to the core as she felt four sets of eyes on her. She knew that Dustin and Shane would have caught on, but she could lie to them and they would trust her to be truthful. But the moment the thunders had entered, any and all conversation had wound down to nothingness. No gibes from Dustin about the two being late, no 'Cam is going to kill us if we don't get there', nothing was said. Except for Blake asking the same question her dirt boy of a friend had. Am I okay? The answer was a loud, harsh, glass shattering no; but only she knew that.

They were so close to her, she felt the burning heat begin to envelope her. Scooting as far as she could, until she was up against the door, she wished they were gone. They were her friends, but just their presence brought up so much…

_Burning. _

_Stabbing. _

_A thousand knives. _

"_No…" A moaned word that no one cared about _

"No…" A whispered word that everyone cared about

She didn't want to remember…

"Tori?" Hunter peeked over the seat, as did his brother, while her wind counterparts turned to face her. She just stared ahead.

If she met their gazes, she might just…

_Waves of water. _

_Flowing downwards, down burning skin. _

_Silent sobs, ones never heard. _

…then everything would be blown.

They would know more than they should ever know. Biting her lip, she tasted blood as she tried to desperately keep it together. One day, she felt the tears building, just one day. Thickly swallowing, she kept her eyes on the road so they wouldn't see them watering.

"Tor?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a hand coming her way.

No!

She couldn't deal with being…

_Flinch. _

_Shiver. _

_Shake. _

_Another touch, one more reason to scream. _

…not now, not ever.

It was an innocent gesture of comfort, one that had been used so many times in the past. A hug or a high five. A hand on the shoulder, to say that 'I am here', not to be afraid. But she was afraid, of them…no, just the heat. So simple, igniting the nerves with another's skin, yet now; it meant so much more.

It, the burning was almost here; every fiber, nerve, in her body waited for the heat to be felt on her ice cold skin.

The pain, not again…

"WE'RE HERE!" She announced as the van rocked violently on its tires, the gears scraping together as she threw it into park. The keys might have fallen into the floor, perhaps the seat; all she knew was that they weren't in her hand anymore. It didn't matter where they were, nothing matter at the moment except that she could escape. As they regained their balance, her person fled the scene into the forest.

There was silence, blessed silence for a moment.

Then the sounds of feet, following, chasing her. She knew they were concerned, that behavior was only demonstrated by Hunter or Dustin, perhaps even Shane on a really bad day, but never her. How was she going to deal with this? Quickly rubbing any and all tears that may or may not have escaped, she dove through the waterfall. Climbing to her feet, she descended to softly skid to a stop in the center of the room.

The others soon joined; their breathless pants and heavy step on the stair announcing their arrival. No one flanked her, as they usually would, to stare at the back of their resident tech. Instead she knew their orbs, filled with worry and concern, were staring at her.

She wished she wasn't here, although she had to be. Skipping practice would just alert them faster, although she might have just blown everything. They knew something was wrong, but she would never tell.

Lying to them, she didn't want to, but it was necessary.

You can do this, just one day; one very good lie.

Silence was layered thick between them, but the invisible tension was rising. She would be lucky if Dustin didn't jump her and wrap her in a huge hug. That's what he did when he thought, or knew, that something was wrong with her. Shane would usually join in after the two rose to their feet and if the others were around, she'd be in the middle of a multiple male ranger sandwich. If that happened today, she might just do something she might regret, there was no telling what would happen…

"Wow, you're actually on time" The somewhat sarcastic statement came as the green ranger spun around from his place at the computer to stand and for a moment she thought that he might not notice "Dad has left me the instructions that we are to…"

Then the sentence ended as if it never began, as his eyes locked with hers.

He knew.

Maybe it was the dark circles, or the slightly tinge of red around them, though she had tried desperately to cover up the fact that she had been crying, and perhaps it was just the fact that she was overdressed. Whatever the reason, his precise gaze had found something and come to the same conclusion that the others had.

That something was wrong.

But, like a good friend who blamed other people (rangers), his dark eyes quickly moved to glare like his evil bastard of an uncle at the four behind her. She was tempted to smile, but her body denied her the form of happiness. Figures that Cam would blame the others, his eyes were just about hissing 'What did you idiots do?' with venom that promised an ass kicking samurai style.

The green ranger, like the others, was very protective of her. She was the only female, what more do you need to know? But due to the fact that she had been the one to first make a connection with him, be his friend, out of the five of them (Dustin came soon after); he made her a top priority. Not that the others didn't, but if she had a fight with the others (like he more than likely suspected had happened this time) then he was the first one to tell them off.

But it wasn't their fault; she didn't want the guys to think that they had done something. They would be searching every moment in the past for something, for warning signs, for anything. But they wouldn't find anything, even though she knew they would feel bad despite the fact that there was nothing they had done. "They didn't do anything"

Five pairs of masculine eyes were trained on her then, when the question that everyone wanted to know was about asked. It was the third time it had been asked in the last hour, but obviously they didn't care about that.

"Then who did?"

Actually, she had not seen that coming.

Serious, as always, the most technical of them all delivered the question to her shock as the others closed in.

How to answer…

They had only asked what, never who. But she had to reply, the silence would in essence, in their minds, give them permission to hold her in Ops until they told her. For hours, days, maybe even weeks; until she spilled what had caused her actions in the van and her silent screams that rung through the air. Even if it seemed extreme in every way, they would do it. They would without a second thought. If there was one thing that all five of them were known for, it was persistence. That and holding people down for answers.

"No one…" Her classic cop out was cut off

"Don't you dare" She looked into the dark eyes of the person who had been protecting her since they had first met. Out of the people that were most concerned, she's put Shane at the top of that list, just before Dustin. But he also called bullshit when he saw it, just like he was now.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, falling into the defensiveness that came naturally to her. Being on a team of guys, she dished it out just as they did. But now the fierceness was ten fold, because she would die before they found out. Death would come quickly, from shame. Pure shame, even if they reassured her that…

"_It wasn't your fault" Female arms, the only ones she trusted, held her close as she sobbed _

"_I-I…could have…" Nothing more would come out, the streams of water being more like waterfalls soaking them to the bone. _

"_It's over, that's all that matters" _

_And that's how they sat on the floor of her apartment, until all that was left was the minimal shaking in her body. Exhaustion washed over her, each wave more draining than the last. She was lifted to her feet before being softly set on the bed, soft hands tucked her in. _

_Then the person turned to leave, panic spiked through her veins. _

"_Kira" It was meant to be a yell, but instead it was even less than a whisper. _

_And yet somehow she heard it, a hand enclosed itself in hers. _

"_I'm here, I just need to make a call" The fear got even worse, she couldn't tell them! _

_They would freak out, which the unlucky soul would hear it first? The reds would go on a man hunt; they all would after seeing her. They couldn't know…_

"_Don't tell them" _

_Two lighter eyes looked at her "I won't, I was going to call my guys" _

_Even though it pained her, she nodded "Thank you" _

_With one last squeeze, her life line stood to go make the call. _

"_We have to look out for each other, that's what friends do" _

_She tried to smile, but the darkness of sleep came over her. _

_Then there was nothing. _

_No Kira. _

_No pain. _

_Only dreams of when everything was alright. _

If only it was that way now…

They all tensed at her reaction, but it wasn't anything that could ever be compared to fighting on the battlefield. This is what they were expecting; perhaps it would drown their questions before any more could be asked.

"Don't what?" She tried to growl, but it came as more of a whimper.

"Not after everything we've been through" The yellow murmured

"Don't lie to us" If anything came from that brooding idiot; it was that he was a damn good lie detector, when he was actually paying attention of course. Which of course he was now, calling her bluff.

"I'm not" Her attempt to raise her voice failed miserably, she had to get away from them. Everything would fall down if this continued.

They all seemed to sigh at the same time, before deciding to change tactics just like they did on the battle field. But that was usually against their enemies, no against her; yet it seemed it would work just like it did most times.

"What is going on?" They all wanted to know, the only thing was that one person had asked the question

"Nothing" They didn't believe it for a moment, perhaps now was the time to run. Flee the scene, she could go hide out with the dinos. After all, Kira would make sure to keep them away.

"It's us, the giant goofballs also known as your teammates…" Dustin tried to reach her, but then words failed him as their eyes connected and he a fraction of what was swirling inside her.

Pain.

So much pain.

Then he reflected it back, in the form of a word.

"Tor…"

The others seemed to react to his tone, wondering what connection he had made. For the yellow to sink to such a somber mood, something had to have happened. And they searched for a hint, but it was only the two of them. When they didn't see it, Blake picked up where the yellow had left off.

"You can tell us, you know that right?" He was focused on her just like the others.

But she couldn't…

"Just think of us as giant teddy bears" In an attempt to cheer her up, Hunter chuckled, but it wouldn't work.

Nothing would lift the darkness.

"We'll listen and won't say a word" She knew that was a promise. The guys were loud mouths, but when she needed them to shut up, they did. Anything she needed, she was given; that's how much they cared. And yet she couldn't stand the sight of them, of them trying to reach out to her.

Leave me alone, but they would just come closer if that was said.

"Plus we give out hugs on demand" Having recovered a bit from his glimpse of her tattered soul, Dustin put on a faint smile, but it was fake. Just like everything about her, but the untruthful things was what kept the situation from descending into hell even more than it already was. She was tempted to chuckle, but nothing stirred to evoke such a sound. It wasn't hugs when she wanted them, which would be never, it was that hugs would be delivered whether she liked it or not. The yellow was a touchy feely person, he liked contact; his way of solving things was squeezing or being squeezed.

Contact was his thing; never again would it be hers.

"Come on Tor- Tor, just tell us" They thought she would crack, but she wouldn't.

She couldn't, they couldn't know.

"There's nothing to tell" She stated, but to her surprise, the reply wasn't said, it was whispered.

As they drew a blank, she pushed past them, wincing to herself at the contact.

Just one day, she felt the burning of their body heat sinking in.

One day.

"Are we going to practice or what?"

She actually managed to raise her voice above a whisper, to a fraction of her normal tone, another thing that the others noticed.

The others were glancing at each other, she knew they were going to steam roll her right after their hour long skill sharpening was done. But she wouldn't be here, she would have already fled. It was a good plan, one that she was going to stick to.

Then she could curl up in bed and cry, just cry.

The day would be over.

Just one day.

And if they did catch her, she would lie her heart out. No matter if her poker face wasn't the best, perhaps the desperation would help that. They would never find out, she would make sure of that.

Just one lie.

You can do this, she chanted, as the others prepared for the start of the sixty minutes.

One day.

You can…

One lie.

…you will survive.

* * *

Five, four male, one female, sets of eyes followed her as she packed her suitcase. This required her to walk from her room at Dr. O's to the living room and back. This was more for their sake than hers; the guys weren't letting her out of her sight after…after what had happened.

Hayley and her mentor were both in attendance and were given the facts. Even if those facts were chilling to the bone, it was nothing compared to the grisly details. She was almost done packing, the guys' were already done and their bags were by their feet. The four of them were going to 'visit' the ninjas, but the truth was that she was going to stay with the blue as long as needed. The black ranger and the redhead were going to hold down the fort and screen any questions that came while they were gone.

"Be careful" The redheaded women gave her a tight squeeze before it was for her to get back to the café. She nodded before the only female ally around was gone.

She was scared, but she had to be strong for Tori.

"You know you don't have to come" Their bodies became stiff at the thought.

"There is no way in hell we aren't!" The three dinos proclaimed, ready to take a bullet for her it seemed.

They had become extremely protective; it was easy to understand why. But that didn't mean that she needed body guards.

"I could just go alone"

"HELL NO!" All four proceeded to roar

Even if the older male wasn't coming, he still had lectured the three younger not to let her go anywhere without at **least** one of them.

"We just want to make sure you safe" Ethan stated, although that fact was already clear to her with no explanation needed.

"Which means you stay with us, no exceptions" The solemnly seen serious side of her red was staring at her, all goofiness long gone. The switch in him was a rare occurrence, but when it did happen, it was his way or the highway.

Satisfied with Conner's handle of the situation, the older multicolored ranger gave them each a warning glare that said that he would be calling to check up, so they were to keep their phones/ morphers on at all times.

"Fine, but I am the only one that goes around Tori when we get there. It is crucial that I clear it with her first. Got it?" They all nodded, but apparently that wasn't clear enough for one of them.

"Then what are we going to be doing if she doesn't…" Trent ran off

They all knew what had happened; they had been there when they had found her. A glimpse was all they had seen before she had literally carried the ninja to her apartment. A glimpse was all that they had needed though…

Knowing her answer, she zipped the suitcase shut before taking a breath. Turning to the three that would literally be her bodyguards, as well as Tori's, for the future starting now, she knew that she could trust them to keep the secret. They wouldn't break, even if the ninjas hung them off a cliff for answers.

"You three are going to keep the ninja storm rangers away from her so she can figure this out…"

"For how long?" They knew what that had to do, they knew it wasn't going to be easy; but if it helped Tori, a fellow ranger, then they was willing to go up against the others. The ninjas were slightly bigger and much more protective of Tori, there was also more of them, which made the simple task that much harder. But Kira wished it and they would do it.

"….forever, if necessary"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Will the guys find out?

What is going on anyway?

And how is Kira mixed in?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. And it all falls down

Ninja storm being mine? HA! Good one…

Please R2 **(Read and Review)** and thanks for doing so!

AN: This is a wicked, wonderful, and wacky muse that came to me, so that's my explanation for this.

ANN: This chapter was beautifully betafied by Neon765, thank you for all the suggestions and constructive criticism!

ANNN: If there are any grammar and/or spelling errors, I apologize; but you should be paying attention to the story and not the possibly misplaced letter/comma!

ANNNN: I have received reviews stating that they realllllyyy want to know what happened to Tor-Tor, well I have news for ya...you have to read the entire chapter to find out! That means no skipping to the end!-!-! Well, some of you probably will anyway, but it's much better if you just read it all first!

**Hey buddy! You, ya you! **

**You wanna buy a chapter? I got chapters here real cheap! **

**All ya gotta do is gimmie a review and you'll see the chapter soon enough. **

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good. **

**Enjoooyyyy! **

* * *

Two blue eyes had met brown.

Hers, his.

One glimpse.

Pain had spread through every vein through his body, seeing that one thing in her eye.

It wasn't a spark of excitement or happiness, like she usually held; it was dulled silver; like a knife plunged into everything she was. Like her soul, his had been torn with the smallest glimpse of the pain.

But it was still bleeding, still beating; he was still alive, as she was.

Sometimes it hurt to live; he wondered if she wanted the pain to end.

Some might say that he was over reacting, but he had know her so long; that seeing that pain, it had spread to him. It was only a matter of time before it spread to Shane; his brown eyes could already see the darker male slowing down.

He watched Shane dodge another kick from the taller Bradley, the two had been going at it for over ten minutes. Despite the fact of what had happened before practice had begun, Hunter had fallen into his old habits which consisted of one goal: Beat Shane. The fiery competitive spirit that ran through both their veins usually came out when the two were doing anything together, another normal thing about the day. The red wind ranger had kept up in the beginning, before the pain which had plagued him from the moment he had connected eyes with her had made itself known.

They were the three wind rangers, connected by strong bonds built over years of friendship. If one had a problem, the other two would catch on very quickly. Not that the pain, the flames, wouldn't spread to the others; Cam would be soon after, then the thunders; but it was only appropriate that they, himself and Shane, felt her pain first.

One look, one moment.

It had only been a glimpse, giving him only a fraction of what she had trapped inside.

But it was enough to drive his day, his attitude, and his well being into the ground.

Although it made him wonder what the cause was, he had never seen this side. Of course she had cried, been depressed, but at this level…he had seen her flinch away from his hand in the van, he knew that she had run from them, that she was trying to act like everything was fine. Normal, but it wasn't; like it never would be.

Pain, like a disease, had started with her.

Then to him.

He was already withdrawn, not a word had left his mouth, which seemed to have worried the others, except Tori, who had been staring off into space. He felt his hand attempt to shake, but he pushed it down, as he did the tears which threatened to show.

The same would come to Shane, then the others, if it wasn't already happening yet.

Now, like an open wound, it became clear that it was affecting the air ninja. He was slower on his feet; reflexes weren't as sharp; the result being that the leader caught more attacks from the crimson. The inevitable happened when his best friend went to the ground and then just didn't get up.

The standard twenty count was given for the skateboarder to get up, but a dark body remained on the floor; eyes closed.

"Shane?" Cue a worried Hunter, who was obviously wondering if he had done something. No matter what the brooding idiot said, he always was as worried as everyone else when an injury happened, he just didn't show it.

Eye lids fluttered, dark eyes finally appearing to look at the ceiling. A blank look, just as their blue ranger had had for the last few minutes. Body parts twitched a small amount, but the pain had taken over.

His yellow self had taken it to heart, to his soul.

Shane on the other hand, had taken it physically. While the air ranger did take it emotionally, Shane's body reacted by snapping his energy in half, to the point where he knew that the hurting ranger was at. Sluggish behavior was the first signs that suggested that something had happened to one of them.

Like now, when the darker male just didn't get up.

Not out of injury, but just that his energy had been sucked away by the pain that was radiating out from Tori.

He went over another third of the original team, giving the male a poke with his toe.

A grumble escaped, which was a sign that unless forced, the darker man wasn't getting up. The classic situation that "I know I have to get up, but I don't wanna".

"Come on man" Grabbing one hand, he pulled hoping that Shane would do his part.

Knowing the situation, Shane stopped being a dead weight and got to his feet.

Their eyes connected, both knew the pain swelling inside the other.

He nodded, giving a simple message.

_We'll figure this out._

Two dark eyes nodded with their master's body, replying.

_We always do. _

He was tempted to smile, a faint smile, just because he knew that everything would be okay. No matter what, everything would turn out just fine.

Shane was there for him, they would be there for Tori.

Three connected.

By mind.

It wasn't uncommon for them to pick up on the others' brain patterns, finish the others' sentence, and being able to agree on a strategy without a word being said.

By body.

While Shane could pick up on the language a bit better than the rest of them, they knew when the other was tensed or sad, even when they were lying.

By soul.

There had been occasions when Tori had just come up to him and just given him a hug, knowing that something had happened, without a word. Or Shane would give him a squeeze on the shoulder, to reassure that he wasn't alone.

Simple connections that went so deep.

And while the others were honed in on some of it, there was just something special about three.

It wasn't an even number, yet they all evened out in the end.

There was yang Shane and ying Tori, he was the X factor; the unknown. The red represented a leader in every aspect, strong yet chilled, she was cool, calm, and collected, and he was the embodiment of hyperactive randomness.

But maybe she should have that role, as nothing seemed to be going the way it should.

"Good job man" Shane said, a slightly confused Hunter still wanting an answer.

A smirk came to the blond's face, as it usually would, which of course pissed the air man off.

The expected taunt came soon after, just like it would any other day. "I'll kick your ass next time though"

A snort, everything was turned out to be normal "You wish airhead"

But it wasn't, something was wrong.

She had been dropping clues, not on purpose or maybe it was.

Perhaps she was fighting herself, trying to hide whatever had happened from them while her instincts were screaming to fall into their protective embrace.

"It's Dustin and…" The green paused just for a moment, although they all knew what name was next "…Tori next"

He stepped into the open space; she crept forward at the slowest pace seemed possible.

Warning looks were sent his way by the others, which he responded to by shifted his body language to say that he would never hurt her, none of them would. But with the way the day had been, anything could happen.

What he predicted was he jumping her, which would more than likely induce tears on her end, as he pulled her into a very warm hug. Then he would just whisper into her ear, the same thing over and over.

"It's okay" No one heard the sentence, except her.

Her eyes went a bit wider; he could see the tears building.

Dropping into a defensive stance, he waited for her to make the first move. He never attacked first when ever they sparred and he sure as hell wouldn't now.

She was fighting herself, her body slowly tensed, ready for battle; her eyes screamed no though. He was tempted to call off the match, when it began.

Blocking a punch, he knew that she was fighting two battles.

If that was the case, they, he, would just have to convince her…

That he was here, as he always had been.

That they were all here, a team.

…that everything was alright, that it always would be.

* * *

No…

Another brush with skin, burning heat.

Two eyes seemed to never leave hers, watching for any sign that this needed to end. But she couldn't give a signal, she had to push through. Hopefully it would put their worries to rest.

Although in the back of her mind, she knew that wouldn't happen.

False hope was something she had held that day, when everything had come crashing down…

"_Get away from me" She hissed, lashing out at the nearest person _

_Then there were chuckles, evil laughs that echoed. _

"_Sorry, no can do" _

_There were too many, but she could do it. No matter how much it hurt, she would get away from them. Then she could find the others, find Kira…_

_These thoughts chanted throughout her mind, even as she was taken to the ground. _

"_NO!" _

…and yet she still hung onto it.

Then tears were streaming, she wasn't sure where they had come from.

Then the warmth was burning her skin off…

_A hand cupped her chin, the tears dripping to pool on the rough hand. _

_All there was the smirk…_

"_No…" But no one would listen _

…_and the pain. _

She went to punch the heat, like she had tried to that day.

She just wanted it all to go away, the heat, the pain; everything.

Contact was made and as her shirt became wet as a river flowed down her neck, a sweet throb of satisfaction went through her body before her eyes refocused…

Then it was all gone, as she stared at him.

…just in time to see Dustin be caught by the others.

No.

Two dark eyes were still locked on hers, the feeling of pain, a new shade, sent a shock down her spine. And there was a word…

_Why? _

No, no, NO!

Everything was blown, it was the truth, false hope abandoned her as it came crashing down.

They all stared, horrified, at her.

Confusion flashed over their faces.

Trying to put space between her and them, she backed up. As fast as she could, not caring about what was behind her. She just had to get away…

And yet the truth came to drown her, a tear hit the ground, the first of many to wet the floor.

She had just punched him, her best friend.

No…

The heat was gone, but the pain remained to be mixed with guilt, sadness, and more pain. It produced a cocktail that made her unsteady on her feet; she crashed into the wooden table.

Landing to look up at them, the five that were always there, she knew that everything had been ruined.

"Tori…" He, not worrying about the stain of dark beginning to appear around his eye, whispered.

Then he took a step forward, the flow increased.

After everything, he was still coming for her.

The others were right behind.

Loyalty radiated off them, as did worry.

But she couldn't burden them with her soul, they couldn't know.

A few feet from being engulfed again by heat, by physical pain, she raised herself to her feet. Two eyes connected with hers once more and he stopped.

Two arms open.

The need for comfort had her shaking, it was right there.

But so was the door.

Despite everything they offered, she couldn't.

"TORI!"

It echoed as the trees became her back drop.

She just couldn't…

And as the tears rained down onto the earth, one word was on her lips, denying in false hope that nothing had happened. That everything was alright, that it was all just a sick dream. But it wasn't, even though the word was still there. And as it was held onto, as the bodies she knew were there chased, it still swirled in her mind, never to go away.

"No…"

* * *

The yellow jeep, loaned by their mentor, stopped by the van.

She was here somewhere, there was no telling…

But it didn't matter, as she ran into the forest with the others right behind.

She had to find Tori…

_Blood, so much blood. _

_It was barely dried, coating everything. _

_The person in her arms whimpered in fear as they appeared. _

"_Kira…" Her red greeted her with distress, as did the others, before they saw the one she was supporting._

_Just a glimpse was seen. _

_But she knew it was all they needed, as the distress faded to shock and protective instincts overcame them. _

"_Not a word" She snapped in warning them, before continuing into the house _

_They were about to follow, but a warning glare was all that was needed to stop them._

_The three would guard the house, which was fact. _

_And as the knees of the other gave out, another fact came to light…_

_Tears pored from blue eyes; all she could do was cradle the ranger. _

…_she was broken. _

_For now and possibly forever._

Then a body clutched to her, tears leaking down her skin.

"Tori!" Other bodies entered the area, she glared

Not in hate.

Just warning.

"Stay away from her" Conner spoke for her, taking a position in from of them, the three shielding her from the other team.

"Conner, what is going on?" The air ranger said forcefully, not happy in the slightest that another red was taking control

"He is not at liberty to answer that question" She yelled in response

"Then who is?" The other wind ranger asked softly

"I am, but you are not getting an answer" The five glared, she was tempted to hiss

They had no idea what was going, they had no right to treat the situation so lightly!

"What is going on, tell us!" Hunter growled

"We have the right to know" Cam stated

"No…" All eyes went to the blond in her arms

"Tor…" The navy said

"I'm so sorry" Her eyes were on the bruising spot, which she assumed was dealt by the water ninja.

"Forget it" Dustin mumbled, a small smile trying to comfort her

"Tori?" It was a simple word, a name, which begged a bigger question from her; do you want to tell them? But she already knew the answer…

"No"

Then she was the only female left, she turned to the other team.

"Kira, what…" Her own color ran off

She could see it seeping in to overcome their beings.

Fear

Confusion

Frustration

But she had made a promise.

"I can't"

Then she turned to walk away, her posse falling behind her.

Leaving the other team like that was not something that she had ever planned on doing, but Tori came first.

Not that she would tell them, who would be brave, or stupid, enough to tell a team of ranger that their female ranger, their only female in this case…

The one that had been there for them all, their most precious gem.

Who would tell? She couldn't and she wouldn't ever tell that Tori…

"_Kira, please don't…" Nothing more needed to be said _

"_Never" She gave the hand a squeeze _

_The bruises would fade, but the scars…_

_The ones that covered every fiber of her being, her soul…_

…_would always show. _

…had been raped.

* * *

Yeah…a bombshell, I know.

Reviews? Plzzz!

We know what happened! Well, kinda...

Will the guys ever find out?

Will Kira ever tell, will Tori?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Meet the SOB

**IMPORTANT: **Dear readers, as you can tell I haven't updated this in forever. I know, I'm a horrible author. I LEFT YOU HANGING! Please don't kill me! I don't want to give up on this story but between my studies and other stories and / or fandoms (Vampire Diaries….I 3 Damon XD) I'm distracted and unfocused to work on this. Expect slow updates, because I'm a procrastinator like that.

BTW: SOB, if ya didn't know, means **S**on** O**f a **B**itch.

Ninja storm being mine? HA! Good one…

Please R2 **(Read and Review)** and thanks for doing so!

AN: This is a wicked, wonderful, and wacky muse that came to me, so that's my explanation for this.

Also: There's gonna be a pick up in language, so the rating might change, just a heads up. It'll also get a bit darker, but what do you expect for a fic about rape?

**Hey buddy! You, ya you! **

**You wanna buy a chapter? I got chapters here real cheap! **

**All ya gotta do is gimmie a review and you'll see the chapter soon enough. **

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good. **

Enjoooyy!

* * *

_Sand, surf, and sex…a few weeks in and he already loved Blue Bay. _

_And to think that the travel agency had tried to get him to go Los Angeles; didn't matter though, he was here. _

_Between the salt, sweat, and intoxicating scent of her juices; his mind was high above the clouds…_

"_Bl-Bla-ke…" _

…_but if there was ever a reason to come back down to earth, it had spoken. _

_Glassy blues faintly refocused on him, he smiled faintly. _

"_Nope, just me" The body beneath him, the one that was tanned from wave riding, trembled as every letter left his lips. _

_It had been perfect, as she had been the first moment he had seen her. _

_Her curves moving to the water, just enough skin showing to draw him in; the torture of waiting had been worth it, there was no doubt in his mind. _

_And the plan had gone perfectly, leading up to the moment that was now. The others had already left; after all, he deserved 'personal' time for being the ringleader._

_Perfection, unfortunately, never lasted too long… _

"_TORI!" _

_Another voice, it seemed to evoke an emotion in the eyes of his once still prey, this could be a problem. _

_It was only a matter of time before someone found them, him grinning in pleasure and her numb in every fiber of her being; but they meet again, so leaving was a definite option at the moment. _

_His heels dug into the sand as he stood to gaze down at his blond prize, whose body was shaking at the movement. Pulling his pants back on, he covered up the sweet blood now dried on his skin. Most would have tried to wash away the reminded, not that it mattered to him, it only reminded of the successful claim he had made. _

"_You guys seen her?" _

"_No"_

"_Me neither" _

"_Ditto" _

_"Keep looking" _

_So there were multiple persons looking for her, interesting…They were getting closer, he had to go. _

_But not before he ran his fingers through the blond hair, which was now covered in sweat and tears, of her. _

_A shudder ran through her, he smiled. _

"_See you soon" With that he exited the cave, one that had just been big enough for his deed, leaving her behind. It wasn't long until a girl in yellow ran past him, hell she almost bumped into him. _

_But he was too happy to curse after her, to tell her to watch herself, and so he let it slip. _

"_Sorry about that" The teenage boys raced past, one calling out the apology as they went in the same direction as the girl had gone and where his latest 'kill' was. _

"_No problem" Giving a smile, he kept walking. _

_It wasn't long before he heard it…_

"_Tori!" _

_The gasp of horror, or concern._

…_but after so many times, it had become music to his ears. _

Waiting was not one of his strong suits, but he pushed away the patience because good things came to those who waited. And when everything came together, it was perfect.

Details had to be written down, errors had to be accounted for, but it all worked out perfectly.

Most succumbed to his plans, went along with it like whores, except…

"You sure you're okay?"

…her.

Shifting to get a better look, it became official. His latest _adventure_ was currently being escorted into the sports shop he had been sitting in front of for about an hour now. He always came back to check up on his women, usually just one time. In and out in minutes; just a glimpse before moving on to the next masculine conquest.

How interesting, he thought, recognizing the group surrounding the blonde as the ones to find the newly damaged merchandised moments after he had left. Must be her friends, his mind assumed, although there was something else in the eyes of the four as they scanned the area before entering the store.

Anger, towards him more than likely, hell it WAS towards him without a shadow of a doubt. They were angry at the person who had done the deed, also known as him and a few other fellows.

Not that he hadn't dealt with angry family and friends before, threatening his head on a platter, but something was different in this scenario. Sure, there were the tears, angry glares, sadness, all the shit involved, but there was something else going along…

Maybe he would have to stick around for a little bit…

"How interesting…" He murmured to himself before cranking his car and driving off

…perhaps do some more damage as well.

* * *

The air rustling through the leaves, the water flowing downhill, the sounds of the forest made good background music as he slowly lost his patience (and mind, more than likely) to the frustration brewing inside him. The tension, the concern, the emotions in the air was so thick you could cut them with a knife; but no one spoke.

A growl of frustration came from the pacing red ranger, mirrored a moment later by the crimson thunder brother as the two passed while walking the dirt floor.

"Wasting energy isn't going to help" Cam pointed out from where he had slid against a tree trunk to the ground after their water member had left, too shocked to stay standing. The two reds had started pacing, while he and Dustin had just sat down. More like fallen. His legs had turned to jelly, confusion going through his body at the fact that…what had happened in Ops had happened, that…

"_No…" _

…what had happened?

It didn't make sense, nothing made sense…

The last hour just seemed like a blur and every time he tried to slow it down he just got stuck on a few…

_As the body of their yellow member stumbled back, he tried to lock eyes with her. _

_Impossible. _

_The tears started to flow as Dustin crashed into them. _

_Fear radiated out from her…_

…moments.

And all the seconds that went into the sixty strangest minuets of his life flew past again, only to slow down…

_Without a thought from his brain, trees blurred past. _

_Every nerve burned as his thunderous core fed into going faster than ever before, the brothers beside him doing the same…_

_No matter how he fought his limitations, she was still out of reach…_

_The footsteps he had tuned is ears to stopped, so did he. _

_Blonde entered his vision _

"_Tori!" _

All the thoughts he had pushed away in the minute were screaming for attention, at the same time, the numbness starting to fade and the reality that she was gone sinking in.

What had gone wrong?

Why…

_Anger. _

_What were THEY doing here? _

"_Stay away from her" _

_No. _

_He wouldn't, couldn't, not after everything…_

"_Conner, what is going on?" Shane was pissed, easy to see why. The younger red was blocking her…_

_"He is not at liberty to answer that question" _

_What? His brain twisted, trying to…_

_"Then who is?" He wanted an answer, they all did. _

_"I am, but you are not getting an answer" _

_His heart sank; sure Kira wasn't the nicest person but what was going on that they couldn't be told? _

…had they missed something?

They must have.

Forgotten her birthday, missed a surf competition, not been there…**something** must have happened and she couldn't face them now.

It didn't matter what had happened, it was their fault.

His fault.

"…" He let out a growl at his own stupidity, before standing.

"Bro?" The word echoed as they all watched him.

Did he care? No.

Did they matter? No.

What did? Her.

He had to figure out…

"Blake" It wasn't his name that was spoken as his brother's steady hand fell to grip his shoulder, instead the word was a question; something to ask of his emotional state.

He didn't answer, what was he supposed to say if he did speak?

Shrugging off the hand, he walked in the direction that her face, one that had had tears rolling down it, had last been. Everything seemed to come back, anything he had blocked out to be able to think, even the meaningless things.

He thought he didn't care, but as the sound four set of feet fell in behind him, he relaxed knowing that he wasn't alone. It wasn't going to be easy to find the truth.

The fact that the dinos were here without warning, at least on their end, meant that something had happened at a higher level of bad that they had ever dealt with. Anything before this, they had been able to deal with as a team, but to call in another team not only to assist but keep _them_ (her teammates!) away.

None of it made sense.

But as he reached the van, and the fresh tire marks next to it, he didn't really care. He wanted to understand, they all did. But if not understanding meant that Tori would feel better, he didn't want to understand.

He just wanted to give her a hug…

He knew his own goals were the same as the men behind him.

…and tell her that everything would be alright.

* * *

Reviews? Plz!

Will there be a ranger brawl?

Will the boys find out?

And who the fuck is this creepy rapist dude?-!-?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER….whenever that is…XD


End file.
